


It's always the one you don't expect

by AutobotClone55



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Scissoring, Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotClone55/pseuds/AutobotClone55
Summary: Note to self, I Stink at righting a good sex scene so might not do that again and I was not able to grasp Cheryl personality at all.2





	1. Unexpected

Cheryl Blossom, The girl everyone knows. She's the girl every girl wants to be and all the guys want to be with her and she's the one that makes the straight girls go lesbian.  
Cheryl Blossom is a cheerleader and basically the bitch of the school.

Betty Cooper is the nice girl as everyone would say. Though people wouldn't call her "Cheryl blossom Hot" Some people still would indeed call her hot. She is very smart and has real friends.

Not in any reality did they think life would come out the way it would but somehow life has a way of making people surprised and let's just say these 2 will be surprised.

Betty Cooper had just finished her last class of the day.

She was now getting for cheerleading tryouts with her fellow friend Veronica Lodge 

Though at first, Betty didn't want to do cheerleading she eventually gave in to Veronica's constant asking.

Veronica and betty were next.

5 mins later.

Betty and Veronica had finished their routine and they could tell that Cheryl was not impressed, then again when is Cheryl ever actually impressed.

Cheryl then says "Ladies where's the heat, Where's the sizzle",

Veronica is at a loss for words, She had thought that she had given it all that she had but apparently she hadn't, then again It's Cheryl Blossom were talking about.

Betty and Veronica were beginning to walk off but before they could Cheryl called out to betty saying"Betty would you see after tryouts please I have some things to talk to you about".

Betty looks surprised at first but then realizes what Cheryl might say to her.

 

30 mins later.

Betty had been waiting in the girl's locker room with her phone just checking and waiting until Cheryl finally calls her out to the gym 

Betty puts up a guarded face expecting Cheryl to say something mean and rude or snarky but what comes surprises her the most.

"Now betty I had seen some good things but if you expect to make the cheerleading team with good then your mistaken".

"Now I'm going to give you one more chance to impress me and if you do you might make the team," Cheryl says 

Betty is surprised at first, mostly cause she didn't want this in the first place, That was Veronica but hey She's getting the chance might as well use it.

"Okay well I'm going to need you to stand right here and you might be surprised at what I do for the finale" betty says with a kind of nervous/kind of confident tone.

2 mins later,

Betty is doing her routine at a much spirated and much faster and determined pace. Whenever Betty would glance at Cheryl it would be a blank face which sort of scared but also didn't really surprise her.

Cheryl had been standing and waiting for 2 mins and to say she was not impressed would be a lie. Not in a million years would Cheryl think that Betty cooper would be able to make the cheer team. The only complaint would be her waiting and wondering what she was doing standing up.

The finale is now. Betty was getting set and then she was off. She started doing cartwheels in Cheryl's direction and when she got close enough she stopped and kissed Cheryl on the lips and when she had finished she started doing cartwheels backwards and then did a backflip with her hands in the air.

For Cheryl to say she wasn't surprised that would be a lie. She was totally caught off guard. But she still did like the routine, but she will have to talk to betty later about that kiss.

"Alright well that was a great routine a bit of a shocker for an ending but still pretty great routine, "Cheryl says.

"so did I make it," Betty asks

Cheryl fakes thinking even though she already knows her answer

"yes," Cheryl says in an excited tone

"But there is an exception", Cheryl says.

Betty looks confused.

"Well since you decided to kiss me in your finale which I don't mind one bit, by the way, I was wondering if we could take this back to my house or your house and have some sexy time if you know what I mean" Cheryl says with a flirty tone as she walks around Betty admiring her perfect body and her perfect Curves

"But I'm not a lesbian," Betty says

"I'm not but who knows maybe I am and I just haven't figured it out yet, maybe even you are and you haven't figured it out either". Cheryl says.

"Alright would this be a one-time thing or would this be a continuous thin" betty says in a kind of annoyed tone.

"It could be a one-time thing or it could be a thing that could happen again if you want," Cheryl says in a flirty tone 

"Alright but you have to give Veronica another chance as well," Betty says in a somewhat demanding tone.

"Alright alright she'll get another chance," Cheryl says.

"well, we should probably get going, which house are we going to yours or mine".Cheryl asks

"We should probably go to yours, my parents are home and they would not like me bringing anyone home without them knowing before," Betty says.

"Okay we'll get changed and then head to my car," Cheryl says. 

"Okay," Betty says.

5 mins later.

Betty had finally finished getting ready and is heading to Cheryl's car, Not in a million years did she think she would have to Fuck Cheryl Blossom.

But it's a first time for everything.

Betty calls her mom to let her know where she'll be and that she'll be staying over.

Cheryl is leaning on her car with a pair of sunglasses on and she's chewing gum.

She then opens the passenger door and then closes it when Betty gets in.

Cheryl then gets in and they drive off to Cheryl's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheryl and Betty had exited Cheryl's vehicle. They had reached the Blossom household and luckily for the both of them the blossoms have been on a trip and won't be back until the next week

Cheryl and Betty had entered through the front but Cheryl had heard her butler and said, "Hey go up the stairs make a left at the top and at the end of the hallway it will be the door on your left".

Betty ran up the stairs and Cheryl's butler had asked "Hello ms. Blossom, If I may ask who was that". "Hello there Gerald, That is a friend," Cheryl says in her original tone 

Gerald then says "Alright well ms blossom if I may be of service, then let me know" knowing what will probably happen in the next few mins 

Cheryl then runs upstairs 

When Cheryl gets upstairs she sees Betty on her bed. Cheryl then points at betty and uses her fingers saying come her she then puts her hands around Betty and starts to kiss Betty hard, licking and trying to fight for dominance, Betty eventually gives in and Cheryl has won the fight for dominance.

She then pushes betty on to her bed. Cheryl takes off her shirt and her bra showing her breasts, she then goes down and starts to unzip Bettys jeans, once Cheryl takes off Betty's jeans she then moves to take off Betty's panties. As soon as Cheryl has taken off Betty's panties she then goes to admire Betty's sweet pussy, "So beautiful" Cheryl says.

"Betty dear I'm pretty sure I know the answer to this But I'm guessing you're a virgin in both genders," Cheryl says looking at betty with her signature smirking face 

Betty doesn't know whether to look offended or not but eventually says, "Yeah Cheryl" with a defeated tone 

"Don't worry sweety, I'm gonna teach all there is on how to Fuck?" Cheryl says in Flirty tone 

Cheryl turns her attention to what's in front of her and that is Betty's Sweet juicy pussy. 

Cheryl goes in and starts to lick at Betty's pussy

Betty moans softly at first

But as Cheryl starts to lick more and more at her folds, Betty moans more and more.

This is the best feeling Betty has ever felt before, She didn't know sex had always felt this good.

She might have to try this more especially with Cheryl because she's definitely an expert

Cheryl sticks two fingers into Betty's pussy while also licking 

Cheryl knew what she was doing, She loved fucking people mostly women though due her being the somewhat dominant one and two because she knew what she was doing and three because they were usually virgins and she loved fucking virgins

Usually, she'd have a schedule, part 1 she licks and fingers their pussy, part 2 they scissor, Part 3 sometimes happens and that usually is Cheryl sitting on the other person  
Part 4 always happens she fucks them with a strapon.

Part 1 is finishing right about... now.

Cheryl had been fingering and licking Betty's Pussy for about an hour now, Betty is now getting closer and closer to cumming and when she does she screams out "Cheryl I'm cumming"

Betty squirts all of her juices all over Cheryl's face, Cheryl smirks.

"Sorry should've told ya sooner," Betty says disappointed

"no problem babe but for our next trick I'm gonna need to you to lay down on your back on the floor". Cheryl says in a flirtatious tone

Betty finally takes off her shirt and her bra and shows her busty breasts to Cheryl

"ooo look at those tits," Cheryl says as she licks both of them.

Betty lays down on the ground and wonders what Cheryl is gonna do now

Cheryl lifts Betty's leg so it can be on top of her shoulderblade and sits on top of betty's other leg and makes it so their pussies are rubbing against each other 

They start rubbing and they immediately start to feel the ecstasy and the love, Betty is having the best experience of her life right now and never wants it to stop while Cheryl is actually having a good time right now.

1 hour later 

Cheryl and Betty had been scissoring for one hour straight in different positions from Cheryl humping betty's leg to betty being the top

The time has come for them to cum Betty starts off

"Cheryl I'm going to cum", "Betty lets cum together" And that they do.

Cheryl lands on Betty and says, "That was amazing, do you have enough for another round".

Betty is panting and boy is she tired but she doesn't want it to end so she says "Yeah I got enough"

Cheryl responds with "Good I need to get something"

Cheryl gets up and gets her strapon

She puts it on and she returns to betty

Betty looks and sees the strapon

Chery lines up the strapon to Betty's pussy and asks before "Betty are you sure"

Betty looks confused, why in the world would Cheryl ask for permission, all the same she nods yes

Cheryl thrusts slowly into Betty.

Betty feels pain at first

Cheryl says "It'll hurt at first but after you'll be feeling pleasure in no time"

Betty says "Just put it already"

Cheryl says "Alright" and thrusts it in

Betty screams out in pain and says "give me a min"

Cheryl says" Sure"

1 min later 

Betty has now recuperated and now they are back to fucking as of right now Cheryl is fucking her pussy 

20 mins later 

Now Cheryl is fucking Betty in doggy style

 

20 mins later

Now Betty is giving Cheryl Blowjob

5 mins later

Betty and Cheryl are completely worn out and are now in bed 

"So that was interesting," Betty says

"Yeah it was," Cheryl says

"Sooo would we be able to do this again," Betty says

"I thought you were against this" Cheryl says trying to make fun of the situation

"I was but as you can see my opinion changed," Betty says

"Yeah we can but for now I'm going to sleep and you are with me," Cheryl says

Betty and Cheryl snuggle up against each other and eventually fall asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self, I Stink at righting a good sex scene so might not do that again and I was not able to grasp Cheryl personality at all.
> 
> 2


	3. Chapter 3

Not once had Cheryl thought she would end up having sex with Betty Cooper.

I mean Cheryl was the Queen and Betty was basically the nobody that was had a thing for Archie 

Coming back to the present time Betty now lies on Cheryl and are both asleep while naked under her sheets 

Luckily for Cheryl her parents never check up on her, The only thing she really had to worry about was her Butler and Jason.

Betty had woken up first and she was looking to the side while her arms were holding onto Cheryl 

Betty moves over to Cheryl's side and looks up to the ceiling and thinks "wow"

Betty just lays there wondering what just happened and what happens next.

Plus that was the first time she had ever had sex with anyone, she doesn't know whether to snuggle up to Cherly or to just lay there

2 mins later Cherly finally wakes up and reaches for Betty saying "Betty honey come over here"

Betty slides over and Cheryl then wraps her arm around Betty.

Cheryl had started to plant kisses over Betty's back and around her neck and whispers things like "your so beautiful" and just feeling betty's skin and drawing things on her skin with her fingers

This gives Betty the chills, she loves Cheryl's touch and the way she touches her and where she touches her.

this goes on for a couple of minutes

Cheryl finally gets up out of bed and grabs betty's hand and says "come on get dressed"

Betty gets out of bed and tries to find her clothes which are scattered all across Cheryl's room

when Betty is finished gathering all of her clothes she stares at Cheryl's mirror and sees hickies all over her neck and nude body

Cheryl comes from behind and lightly smacks Betty's but, which gets betty out of her trance and she starts to get her clothes on which is a grey turtle neck to cover the hickies and jeans

Cheryl sits on her bed waiting for Betty to finish getting dressed

when Betty is finished getting dressed Cheryl says "well that was fun and all but I don't think that'll happen again" in a somewhat disappointed tone and cold tone while looking at her phone

Betty looks somewhat surprised and kind of expected it

Betty looks down and asks" why can't it", Betty knows she shouldn't put too much effort into this but she still wants to know why

Cheryl stands up and says "Well for your information I have a reputation to keep and if I am seen with you then what do you think will happen"

"I know that's not the reason why Cheryl", betty starts to raise her voice slowly. "because if it was then you wouldn't have kissed my neck and you wouldn't have planted kisses on my body and you wouldn't have cuddled with me if you didn't care"Betty exclaims angrily

Betty breathes and breathes out and says "It's either your a great actor or you really do care and there's more to this that you don't want to tell me" while looking at Cheryl with tears in her eyes ready to burst.

"Cheryl last night was special, you can't deny that you want to know why I know that" Betty tries to hold back her tears at least a little while longer. "It's because other than spending time with you brother that was the only other time I've seen you happy, are you really gonna deny your happiness over something that we could maybe try and fix together," Betty says while bursting out into tears.

Betty backs up into the wall and slowly slides down until she's sitting down

"Listen, Betty your right it's not about my reputation" Cheryl pauses

"Then what is it about Cheryl" Betty says while still crying.

Cherly moves over to where Betty is and bends down on one knee 

"Betty you know that our siblings are dating right," Cheryl says while getting a bit teary

"Yes Cherly I know, what does that have anything to do with our situation," Betty says in a frustrated tone

"Well I found out that they're actually married, they've been married and planning to run away together," Cheryl says

Betty looks surprised, She always knew they were crazy about each other, but she had always thought that they would wait after High school to get married she would have to have a talk with her sister later

"And I would do anything for my Jason, He's the only one that's been there for me " Cheryl says, "And if that means that I couldn't have the only other thing or in this case person that made me happy, then so be it " Cheryl says while starting to cry as well.

Betty always knew that the blossom twins had each other backs but she didn't know that it went this far.

Cheryl tries to stand up and walk away, but before she can Betty grabs her hand and pulls her down to where she was sitting

"Cheryl I understand why you don't want to I really do but don't you think Jason wants you to be happy too," Betty says 

"I mean if your willing to go this far for him, then I bet he'd be willing to go this far for you as well". Betty says 

"Please Cheryl, we can make this work, Plus I dought this isn't the weirdest thing that has happened in this city," Betty says with a chuckle

Cheryl is currently on Betty's lap and her hands on the wall above Betty and had been thinking about what Betty just said

She had been thinking of all the ways this could go wrong and there are numerous amounts.

But for most of Cheryl's life, she hadn't been happy except around Jason of course, and who cares about a reputation in high school, after they Graduate no one is gonna care who was prom queen or king or who was the football star or who was the head cheerleader.

Plus she's leaving Riverdale as soon as she graduates with Jason and Polly most likely so that covers up her problem with her parents.

Betty didn't know what to do she was stuck, plus she couldn't read cherly to see there was any hope so she started to lose hope as well and as soon as she begins to finally give up

Cheryl brings her arms around Betty's face and smashes hers and Betty lips together, Betty looks surprised at first but then finally relaxes into the kiss and starts kissing back 

When they finally break apart for air, "was that a yes" Betty asks hopefully

Cheryl goes in for another kiss

"Does that answer your question?" Cheryl says while Smiling

"Yeah I guess it does," Betty says while also smiling, "So what are we," Betty asks

"Well I guess we could say were girlfriends, unless you don't want labels, or maybe you do and that's not the right one," Betty cuts off Cheryl's rambling with another kiss

"Shh babe, It's okay," Betty says "Sorry, this is relationship is new to me and I want to make this work," Cheryl says as lowers her head in disappointment.

Betty lifts up cheryl's chin, "cheryl it's a first for me too, if anything I kind of expected me to be the rambler and for you to calm me down," Betty says with a smirk

"But we'll get through the bumps, and we'll have fights and then we'll realize were just being petty and forgive each other because that's what happens in relationships" betty exclaims

Betty grabs cheryl and pushes their forheads together, like if they were in a romance movie. 

"We'll figure this out together babe," Betty says 

Cheryl chuckles, "What was that about," Betty asks confused, "You called me babe," Cheryl says and then proceeds to kiss Betty on the cheek

Betty

Betty realizes what Chery was talking about and jumps on cheryl and lays on her and then moves to her side

"You know when I started my Sophmore year of high school, I had a crush on one redhead," Betty says 

Cheryl looks over to Betty "I regret wasting my time on someone who wouldn't give the time of day" Betty says

"Betty you don't have to say anything, I didn't make it any easier also, I basically bullied you for half the time, " Cheryl says while playing with Betty's fingers 

"I know but I still shouldn't have been so hung up on one guy for that period of time, I just feel like I wasted so much of my life trying to make something happen and I shouldn't have," Betty says.

Cheryl moves up to Betty's waist and starts to straddle her

Cheryl says "Betty honey, you may have made that mistake", "Yea-"

Betty gets cut off by Cheryl put her pointer finger on lips 

"You didn't let me finish," Cheryl says, "What I was trying to say before you rudely interrupted me," Cheryl says in a somewhat sassy tone

"But you learned from them, sure it may have taken a while but you moved on from him, With me" Cheryl whispers in a sensual tone while holding Betty's hands above her

Cheryl then moves to kiss Betty's mole on her face

"so do you think we should tell our friends," Betty asks

Both Betty and Cheryl know they shouldn't tell either of there parents,

"Maybe not right away," Cheryl says

Betty looks a tad bit dissapointed that she has to keep a secret from her friend, but she knows this is usually how regular relationships start out

"But we will soon," Cheryl says in a happy tone

"Together," Betty says

"Together," Cheryl says


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys, I have a question, Should I keep the Incest part, I'm thinking about erasing that part from the story, And I'll try to bring their character arcs from the show and their personalities

1 month later

Things have been going great for Betty and Cheryl, Sure they may have some fights here and there but everyone has that plus they get to have some pretty good makeup sex after, it usually involves them having scratches and a lot of hickies, in fact, they're having some right now

"oh yeah baby that feels so good" Cheryl exclaims

Betty cooper is currently giving Cheryl Blossom a blowjob

"You've gotten really good at sucking baby girl," Cheryl says

Baby girl is one of there many names they have for each other, Cheryl grabs betty's head and starts to force more of the strapon down her throat, because of that Betty makes a gurgling sound

betty sucks Cheryl's strapon for another 1 min or so until she starts to give Cheryl a handjob

then she opens her mouth and cum comes from the fake dick, some cum gets into her mouth while most gets on her face.

"You look so beautiful babe," Cheryl says "Let me get my camera so we could take some pictures of this memorable moment, "Cheryl says

Cheryl walks off to find her camera that she has for moments like this

Cheryl and Betty like to take pictures or videos during or after sex, it's a kinky thing for them

Cheryl grabs her camera and goes back to Betty, she takes a picture with Betty look at her with the cum and then one with Betty sucking the dildo

Cheryl then puts the Camera on her counter, she the grabs betty's hand and places her against the wall

She then puts on a timer for her camera so she and Betty can get in the right position

she then rushes over to Betty, She sticks the strapon into Betty and then places Betty's arms on her shoulders and she lifts betty, it's like a scene out of a movie.

she may be shorter than Betty but she is pretty strong, turns out all that training for cheer paid out

CLICK

Cheryl hears the camera 

she drops Betty and grabs her again puts her on the bed where her ass is out

she grabs the camera, and takes a picture of her just naked,

she then takes a picture of her sticking her dildo into Betty

they then finally finish taking all of there pictures

they lean in to kiss and they start to get dressed

"Babe I should probably get going if not my mom is gonna kill me," Betty says

"Awww," Cheryl says with a pouty face

"Don't worry cherry, we'll see each other at school?" Betty says

betty leans in to kiss her girlfriend, she places her hand on Cheryl's cheek and her other hand on her other cheek

"Alright let's go, I'll drive you," Cheryl says

betty starts to worry, if her mom sees her with Cheryl then she's so dead

"no I can walk home," Betty says in a worrisome tone

"How bad of a girlfriend would I be if I didn't take you home," Cheryl says

"Plus I know the reason why your so worried," Cheryl says understanding why considering that she's in the same predicament

"But we can't let our parents control our lives, plus what if you get hurt" Cheryl exlclaims''

Betty knew where Cheryl was coming from, her parents would never let her out the house if she got hurt

"fine but no quickies in the car, I know how you are," Betty says in a stern voice

Cheryl raises her hands in surrender and says "Hey why do you think I wanted anything but to take you home" Cheryl asks

Betty crosses her arms and says "babe I know how you are," betty steps closer to Cheryl and slowly walks around her and whispers in Cheryl's ear "and you would take any chance for sex with me" with a smirk

Cheryl knows what Betty is trying to do and she does not like it, "wow betty, you want to play that game, then we can play," Cheryl thinks

Cheryl starts to slowly walk over to betty, "Your right betty, I would take any chance I get with you" Cheryl says, she goes behind Betty "But I mean look at you" She starts to massage Betty's breast "I mean look at these things, they're so beautiful, they're not too big, and not too small, they're perfect, Cheryl pauses and then says "Just like you"  
while planting a kiss Betty's back leaving a red lipstick mark

she then bends down and then says "don't even get me started on your butt," Cheryl says, she then starts to wiggle Betty's butt  
"it's honestly one of the greatest things I have ever seen"

Betty is starting to get aroused,

Cheryl gets back up and smacks betty's ass hard

betty gets startled and says "ow" betty soothes her backside from the sting, while she's doing that Cheryl moves to her frontside

"And then the crown jewel," Cheryl says

Cheryl looks at betty's frontside and her face

"Betty cooper you are the most amazing thing that has happened to me," Cheryl says

"I mean everything about you is amazing from your body to your brain," Cheryl says while smiling

Cheryl sneaks her hand into Betty's jeans and starts to tease betty

"To be honest for all the things that I've done to you, I don't feel like I deserve you," Cheryl says

Betty wants to say that she does deserve her but she can't

Cheryl speeds up her rubbing

"So Babe do you think I deserve you," Cheryl asks with smirk

"Ye-ah Che-ryl, you deserve me, and I definitely deserve you" Betty struggles to say

"Great to hear, Now can I drive you home," Cheryl says with a smirk and pulls her hand out of betty's jeans

"wait, Cheryl, I still haven't had my orgasm yet," Betty says flustered and panting 

"Betty you played a dangerous game when you decided to try and get me all hot and bothered," Cheryl says 

"But sadly for you, it didn't work and now you have to face the consequences," Cheryl says with her typical smirk then running off to her car

"wait baby" Betty's says while chasing after her

Timeskip

Betty and Cheryl had been driving for some time now

They are coming up on Betty's house now

"well this is my stop," betty says

"I know your worried babe" Cheryl reassures Betty by squeezing her hand

"But we'll be alright, they might not accept us now but they might in the future," Cheryl says

"It's a better chance then my parents," Cheryl says knowing exactly what would happen if they ever found out

"But we'll get through it together," Cheryl says

Cheryl plants one last kiss on Betty's lips 

Betty breathes in and breathes out and then says"Goodbye" to Cheryl and exits the vehicle

Betty walks up to her steps and gets to the front door and uses the key that was given to her

when she walks in, sitting there reading the newspaper was her mother Alice cooper

"where have you been missy, It's 9:00 on a school night," Alice Cooper says

"I have friends mom they want me to hang out with them mom," Betty says frustrated

"I understand but until 9:00 at night on a school night, you should know better," Alice says

"I should ground you, "Alice says while thinking about it

"But I've checked your grades and they've been great, so if you keep up the grades I won't have to ground you," Alice says

Betty starts to upstairs to her room, she thinks about whether she should ask the question, she says no at first but eventually says fuck it

"Mom I got a question," Betty asks

"Go ahead Betty," Alice says

"How would you feel if I was dating someone," Betty asks nervously

Alice is stunned at the question, in fact, she doesn't know how to answer at first

"we-ll I" Alices starts off

Betty stands there not sure of what to do

Alice starts off again, "It sure would take some getting used to at first but if he or she treats you well then I would accept it"

Betty's surprised she didn't think her answer would be like that but she isn't finished yet

"Okay 2 more questions, first did you say that you would accept me dating a girl, second How would you feel if I was dating someone that was related to someone you didn't like or dispised"

Betty felt as if she was pushing her luck tonight but she had to know

Alice Cooper's eyes go wide, She then looks up from her newspaper and is once again shocked by the question Betty had asked and it wasn't the lesbian question

"I would accept you dating a girl, but why ask about the rival household question"Alice states

"for hypothetical reasons" Betty quickly answers

"The only rival I have are the blossoms, and we already have 1 cooper dating a blossom, I sure don't need another" Alice says

"If I may ask mom Why do you hate the blossoms" betty asks

Alice had always known this question would come up but she never thought it would be this daughter to ask it

"I had been friends with the blossoms along time ago, In fact when we were your age we would be hanging out," Alice says

"But the rich usually don't hang out with the poor for long" Alice says

"We had drifted apart during school, we had always said that we would hang out but we never did, and as you can see one got rich and one got poor," Alice says sadly

"part of me blames the blossoms for our situation," Alice says

"But it was never I who had hated them, don't get me wrong I do dislike them, but I don't hate them," Alice says

"It was always the other way around, they always hated us, I never knew why" Alice states

she then walks over to Betty, she places her hands on Betty's shoulders

"Listen, Betty, If your dating Cheryl Blossom then please watch your back," Alice says with seriousness

Betty gets confused and asks "Why would you think that I'm seeing Cheryl Blossom"

"Please Betty I may not know everything that you do but I am your mother, plus it only makes sense," Alice says

"I mean that is the reason you've been wearing so many turtle necks right," Alice says with a sly smirk

Betty starts to blush

"If you are dating cheryl then please invite her over," Alice says

"But I thought you wouldn't have wanted me to date anyone even less Cheryl Blossom" Betty exclaims

"At first maybe, but I've learned my mistakes that was your sister's relationship," Alice says sadly

"so many days spent fighting over something stupid, As long as he's been treating her right then that's all that should matter right," Alice says with a tear

"Yeah that should be the only thing that you should worry about, but at least you've learned from your mistakes and are accepting," Betty says

"Have you told her" betty asks

Alice shakes her head no 

"Well you should and then somewhat rebuild your relationship with Polly," Betty says

"Who knows you might just like him," betty says

"Alright chop-chop time to go to bed," Alice says

Betty says "goodnight mom" and kisses her goodnight and then runs upstairs and gets ready for bed

"What a strange world we live in," Alice says while smiling


	5. Chapter 5

Betty cooper had woken up with a sigh of relief. She had come out to her and they were about probably the 2 most important things in her life as of now. The first was the fact that she was at least Bi-sexual. She didn't know if she was a full Lesbian or not. The second was the fact that she had been dating Cheryl Blossom. Betty had skipped down the stairs and smelled Pancakes from the Kitchen. When she arrived at the Kitchen she had seen 4 pancakes. Sure she didn't expect 4 pancakes, But she was hungry considering if it was all for her

"Thanks Mom" Betty says whiling chewing her pancakes. Alice only nods and contiunes to wash all the dishes. 

"Who's picking you up today" Alice asks

"It's my friend Veronica" Betty says. Then all of a sudden a loud car horn starts to go off. 

"that must be her" Betty says

"What time is it" Betty asks confused. Betty looks at the clock on her wall and it reads 8:00. That means that she only has 30 mins to get to school and put her stuff away. Betty starts to panic and starts running around in a panic while trying to get everything ready.

2 MINUTES LATER  
Betty has finally gotten everything and is heading out to Veronica's car. But She had forgotten one thing. Luckily her mother hadn't. Alice quickly rushes outside and hands her the item

"Try not to forget this next time" Alice says, Veronica's first glance at Betty's mother was suprising. Veronica tries to make small talk.

"I can see where betty gets her beauty" Veronica says slyly

"oh thank you, I don't remember the last time someone had called me beautiful" Alice says while blushing

"Well they're losing out" Veronica replies with a lusicous smirk. Betty just stands there in confusion and disgusts.

"WHAT THE FU" Betty stops herself before she finishes her sentence.

"Mome goodbye we need to get to school" Betty exclaims. Betty and veronica get in the car and drive off

"WE are so talking about this later Veronica" Betty says angrily.

"Oops" Veronica says 

Several periods later  
Betty still hasn't seen her girlfriend and is currently waiting to see her. She's getting her gym clothes when suddenly she gets pulled into one of the stalls and it's nonother then Cheryl Blossom.

"Hey babe, I managed to switch gym classes" Cheryl says. Betty kisses Cheryl on the lips and plants kisses on Cheryl's cheeks and skin. Cheryl starts to notice that something isn't right. She grabs Betty's face

"hey are you alright" Cheryl asks in a concerned tone. Betty nods 

"Alright but if you need something just let me know" Cheryl says

5 hours later  
Cheer practice finally ended. Cheryl had a great practice while Betty had an okay practice. Cheryl had recived a Text messege from her mother. At first she was going to ignore it but her mother never texts her so she reads it and it says "COME HOME NOW, URGENT NEWS". Now cheryl had started to worry. She walks up to Betty and says goodbye since Veronica was taking her home. She arrives at home and recives the worst news she could ever hear


End file.
